


Nest

by WingingIt2410



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingingIt2410/pseuds/WingingIt2410
Summary: Dick's been so busy over in Blüd that he's barely had any time to spend layering love on his three favourite people, and decides that enough is enough. He's breaking out the pillow fort.





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too much angst, time for some fluff!

Patrol, Dick thinks to himself, hasn't gone well. Bruce usually has about as much emotional range as a damn toaster, but tonight he's worse; drawn up tight and not even bantering like they usually do. Or, well, used to, anyway. 

Dick knows he's been spending too long away in Blüd when Damian doesn't hug him back when they get to the cave. This alone is disastrous and almost causes him to spiral into despair, because hugs are one of the things he knows Damian loves, but when he doesn't even appear at dinner (or Bruce for that matter, but it's fairly common for him to do so now) Dick gets legitimately worried.

He wracks his brain to try and come up with some sort of reason in his head: was it because of the Raptor fiasco, maybe Damian still blaming him for trusting him in the first place? With two emotionally constipated messes, it was almost impossible to tell.

So Dick does what he normally does when he's upset- builds a pillow fort.

\---

"Master Dick," Alfred starts, almost scaring Dick out of his skin amongst the massive construction of pillows and sheets, "what on Earth are you doing?"

To his undying shame, he doesn't answer straight away because he doesn't rightly know. He realises that he's flushed and clears his throat. "Alfie? I'm making a pillow fort, uh, as you can...um, see. Wanna come in?"

He hears Alfred tut, and has the decency to sound rueful when he adds "In my defence this is mainly Bruce's fault. And Dami's."

"Why ever is that, Master Dick?" Alfred sounds mildly confused, and more than a little interested. Which, to be honest, is pretty strange for Al considering he's currently talking to a mound of pillows.

He sighs and confides "B won't talk to me and Little D wouldn't give me a hug. Not to mention I haven't seen either of them since patrol, since Dami didn't come downstairs for dinner, and God knows B wouldn't be seen dead being a functional adult..." He buries his head in his hands and curls into a ball. So what if he's acting like a toddler, it's not like anyone can see him.

"Well...perhaps Masters Bruce and Damian might be persuaded to come join you in your..." He paused and added a clipped "pillow fort" like the word stung him to say. The hint was clear.

"Thanks Al." Dick was relieved to be smiling again.

Alfred seemed to agree "You're very welcome, Master Dick. I'll leave you to your...whatever this is."

At that, he couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

\---

30 minutes go by, and Dick's starting to wonder if even Al couldn't get Bruce or Damian to come see him. The thought is so depressing he even considers just going back to Blüd, because obviously only Al really appreciates his company here. There's nothing like being boldly ignored to make you feel unwanted.

He's about to stand up to dismantle his beautiful creation, when he hears the door open and a loud "What in the-"

"Dami?" He sounds so hopeful, like a lost puppy, that he shuts himself up. 

"Yes, Grayson, it is. Now explain."

Dick doesn't really understand the question. "It's a pillow fort, Little D."

"I'm sorry- a what?"

"Alright, that's it-" Dick scrabbles to the entrance and wrenches Damian into the fort by his ankle, dragging him kicking and yelling into the belly of his den.

"Grayson! Are you attempting to get your trachea cut in your sleep?" His hair sticks up adorably in every direction, and he can't resist ruffling it. He gets his arm slapped away, but it's worth it. He grabs Dami and hugs him right, so tight that even the assassin trained since birth can't quite manage to wiggle free.

"CEASE!" Damian yells, but he's smiling with Dick as they tussle, somehow managing to avoid bringing the whole thing down on their heads.

Then they hear footsteps.

"Boys?" 

Dick stops dead.

"...B?" He's hesitant, because the atmosphere is completely destroyed and he's accutely aware that now he's got two emotionally stunted people to try and soften up. Challenge accepted.

"Get in here, I made it big enough to fit half the Justice League on purpose, you know."

There's a short silence before Bruce starts to carefully pick his way into his den. Dick smiles, and jumps Damain while his guard's down. Bruce appears just as he's lying on top of a vanquished Damian, who's squawking indignantly as he mercilessly tickles his stomach. Dick swears he sees Bruce smile out of the corner of his eye.

"GRA- GRAY- GRAYSON CEA-" Damian chokes on a laugh as he writhes, kicking at Dick's legs to free himself. But he's lithe and just twists out of the way before he can get kicked in the face, and continues torturing Dami.

Bruce finally cuts in "I think if you tickle him anymore, he's going to explode." He makes himself comfortable on a cushion behind them, arms crossed.

Dick grins "Nah, he's fine, aren't you Little D?"

"DON- DON'T CALL ME- "LITTLE D"-" 

Eventually he decides to have mercy. He looks down in smug satisfaction at Damian's red face, and turns nuzzle into Bruce's side.

He freezes beneath him before uncrossing his arms and winding one around Dick's side, holding him close. If Dick was a cat, he'd definitely be purring. He closes his eyes and basks in the moment.

Damian splutters and goes to glare at him for almost tickling him to death, but the retort dies in his throat when he sees them cuddling. Instead, it's replaced with a sharp "-tt-" before be crawls beside Dick and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

He smiles against Bruce's neck, and hugs him close. He hears Bruce apologize lowly above him but just shushes him "Nap time, B." He whispers.

"You do realise that it's almost 1am, Grayson?" Damian drawls, but doesn't object again.

When Alfred returns in the morning, he finds the three of them still curled around each other, and smiles fondly. "Very good, sirs" he murmurs.


End file.
